


Baby Wants to be a Sniper

by shanachie



Series: Not Just a Military Family [2]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: boys in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Cougar’s daughter is home on leave and has something she wants to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Wants to be a Sniper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> This one is another one down on my list! Woohoo! And since my friend was having a rough day today, I tried to finish it up and succeeded. Thanks to [](http://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](http://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  for looking this over and helping me figure out my title issues. Translations at the bottom.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer:** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.

Cougar jumped at the sound of a slamming door and then pounding feet on the stairs that went along the wall of his workroom. He jerked his hands away from the wood he’d been sanding before he accidentally gouged it. Despite the stomping, the footfalls weren’t heavy enough to be his partner. A minute later, Jensen’s voice yelled, “Beth! I wasn’t finished talking to you!”

A door slammed into a wall and Cougar winced, making a mental note to patch that wall. “You weren’t talking. You were forbidding!”

“Well, just because I think it’s dangerous and you shouldn’t do it, doesn’t mean we won’t discuss it more!” Jensen screamed back.

Beth screeched wordlessly for a second, then added, “You can’t tell me what to do anymore! I’m an adult! And I out-rank you!” A slamming door punctuated her statements.

Cougar waited for a few moments, but the house was suspiciously quiet. A few minutes later, Jensen crept into his workroom, slouching into the well-loved recliner that sat in the corner and kicking his feet up so they hung over the arm. For a little bit he fiddled with the bits and pieces that he was allowed to touch in the room and Cougar went back to smoothing out the arm of the rocking chair.

Finally Jensen couldn’t take it anymore and he blurted out, “I don’t want you influencing Beth like that.”

“Que?” Cougar paused in his work, setting his tools aside, and looking up again. “What is happening, mi corazon?”

“She…she.” Jensen dropped the bit of wood he’d picked up and turned hurt blue eyes on Cougar. “She wants to go for more training.”

Cougar raised an eyebrow, tipping his hat back, and giving Jensen an inquiring look.

“ _More_ training, Cougs. She isn’t happy with just getting her time in. She wants to live up to her name. Not just mine, but also _yours_.” He flipped his feet around, thumping them against the floor as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I…I don’t know if I can handle this. I almost lost it when she showed me her enlistment papers.”

Cougar set his tools down, moving across the room as Jensen moved back in the chair. With a little practiced maneuvering, they settled together in the recliner in a position anyone not used to them would think completely awkward. Cougar looked down at his partner as he rubbed across the spiky hair, no longer blonde, but still just as familiar beneath his hand. “What does our Niña want to do, Jake?”

“She wants to be a sniper.”

Cougar felt his blood run cold. Neither one of them had been happy when Beth had come home and told them she’d enlisted in the military, although at least she’d joined the Army and not become a Marine like she’d threatened. She had inherited the Jensen smarts though and easily qualified for a position not unlike what the elder Jensen himself had held in tech ops. Cougar had never been so happy that she was a girl and therefore not eligible for Special Forces (even if it wouldn’t keep her out of combat), but it apparently didn’t stop her from wanting to follow in their footsteps as much as she could. “No,” Cougar said simply as Jensen’s words sunk in.

“See now that’s what _I said_ ,” Jensen replied. “But you _heard_ her reaction. She’s an _adult_. I can’t tell _her_ what to do. She out _ranks_ me. Really? Like that’s a deterrent.”

Cougar snorted at the thought that rank would really stop Jensen from doing what he thought was right. “Give our Niña time to calm down,” he counseled. “And then we will talk to her.”

“But you agree with me, right, Cougs?” Jensen asked in a plaintive voice. “Beth shouldn’t take sniper training, right? It’s just a bad idea, right?”

“I think we will discuss it,” Cougar replied. “And see what her arguments are.”

Jensen eyed him suspiciously. “You don’t like it either. Don’t be all reasonable. I know that tone. You don’t like it, but you’re trying to be the fair parent.”

“She is an adult,” Cougar reminded him.

“She’s our baby,” Jensen pouted. “And we won’t have any others. I just want her to be _safe_!”

“Sé que,” Cougar soothed him. “I want her safe also. But we cannot demand. She _is_ an adult. We must have an estrategia to persuade her.”

Jensen nodded, his blue eyes widening as he shot out of the chair; Cougar scrambling to get out of the way and not end up dumped to the ground. “Right. Right. Exactly! A plan. A strategy! We approach her logically. With ideas and facts and the _reasons_ why it would be a _bad_ idea for her to be a sniper.” He grabbed Cougar as he paced passed him and planted a kiss on his lips. “God, everyone tells me _I’m_ smart, but you, you are a _genius_!”

Cougar hooked his fingers in Jensen’s t-shirt as the taller man started to turn away and drew him in, stroking a finger down the side of his neck. Jensen shuddered under his touch and his eyes fell closed as their lips met again.

“Eeeewww,” Beth said from the doorway. “Do you have to do that where people can actually see you? Ya know most of my friends have normal parents who don’t mack on each other in front of their kids.”

“Mack on? Mack on?” Jensen squawked, mock offended. “Who taught you slang, Beth Jensen?”

“You did, Uncle Jake,” she reminded him. “Which is why my slang is so out of date it’s prehistoric.”

“Oh, it is on, Elizabeth.” Jensen pointed a finger at her. “Go get your computer. We’re gonna settle this once and for all. Google it, baby!”

Cougar ducked his head, smiling at the two of them as Beth stuck her tongue out at Jensen and skipped from the room on her way to get her laptop. Maybe they hadn’t solved the issue of her requesting sniper training, but at least the rest of her leave wouldn’t be fraught with arguments. For today anyway.

 _Que—What?_  
_mi Corazon—my heart_  
_Niña—girl child (Cougar uses it as a term of endearment with Beth)_  
_Sé que—I know_  
_Estrategia—strategy_


End file.
